Hidden Passions
by Thundergryphon
Summary: SW/B - Soundwave and Blaster had worked hard for vorns to keep their relationship a secret. However, when one of their creations gets another pregnant, their secret might just slip out.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Passions

By: Thundergryphon

Pairings: Soundwave/Blaster, hinted Steeljaw/Ravage (eventual fpreg)

Rated: M

_A/N: I just love Soundwave/Blaster, and I don't understand why there aren't that many fics about them._

Archived: Here: Thundergryphon ---- Y!Gallery: ChaosToGlory

* * *

Blaster wrapped his legs around the Decepticon third in command, not caring that the tree he was pinned to was scrapping the paint off of his back. Soundwave thrust his hips up sharply, causing Blaster to cry out. The blue mech gently nipped at his lover's neck, making sure to reach all the sensitive areas that he had long since memorized.

Blaster off-lined his optics for a minute, simply enjoying the feeling of Soundwave moving in and out of him. He wished their encounters could be longer and more passionate, like they were before they were forced to choose sides. But at least these quick interfacing encounters in the dead of night were better than nothing.

Soundwave moved down to run his glossa over Blaster's neck and chest, enjoying the quiet moaning sounds the Autobot was making. Although they could only meet once in a while, Soundwave relished every moment that he had with his lover. He always made sure Blaster got the most pleasure possible.

-

Blaster arched his back, trying to get his lover to go deeper. It had been a while since they'd been able to see each other and the Autobot didn't want his lover to hold back. Soundwave sensed his mate's heightened passion and picked up his pace, roughly thrusting into the whimpering mech.

Blaster wrapped his arms around Soundwave's neck as the Decepticon continued to lick and nip Blaster wherever he could reach. Blaster felt himself quickly reaching overload and clutched onto his mate, whimpering and moaning in pleasure. Soundwave was also close, but he always made sure Blaster was taken care of first. He put more force into his thrusts until he felt Blaster tense around him. The autobot let out a strangled cry, trying to be quite in case anyone was near.

-

Only when Blaster reached his peak did Soundwave let himself overload as well. The pleasure that coursed through both mechs was overwhelming and for a few nano-kliks, Blaster was certain he would offline. Luckily he didn't, and both mechs were able to fully enjoy their overloads.

Soundwave leaned heavily against Blaster in order to regain some coherent thoughts. Blaster was panting heavily as well, but he had a satisfied look on his face. Soundwave allowed himself a few kliks to enjoy the sight before him; Blaster always looked beautiful to the Decepticon third.

Reluctantly, Soundwave slid out of his mate, and gently lowered him to the forest floor. Blaster leaned into Soundwave to regain his balance, but didn't complain when the other mech pulled him into a tight embrace.

Blaster smiled as he whispered, "love you." Soundwave allowed himself a rare smile as he held Blaster close.

-

The night was beginning to give way to daylight, and the two lovers knew they must part. Soundwave quickly cleaned up their mess, making sure to touch Blaster as much as possible. The Autobot loved when he lover touched him, even if it was during battle.

Soundwave gave Blaster a quick kiss before slipping his mask back on. He gave his mate a look of longing before fading into the waning darkness to retrieve his creations.

Blaster smiled sadly. He wished they didn't have to sneak around like this. Back on Cybertron, when they were both still neutral, they had the luxury of time. Sometimes he would just lay in Soundwave's arms for breems at a time, just enjoying the presence of his mate.

-

The Autobot sighed and turned in the opposite direction. He had to retrieved his creations as well. When he got to the clearing where he left him, the scene before him almost broke his spark. Steeljaw and Ravage were cuddled up with each other, with the Steeljaw gently licking the black panther. They looked to happy and peaceful together that Blaster was sorely tempted to leave them be.

"Sorry Ravage," he apologized, "but Soundwave's waiting for you." The panther looked at him sadly before pulling herself to her paws. Steeljaw gave a whine as he watched his mate bound into the darkness.

-

Once his creations were safely back in his chest, Blaster began the walk back to base. He knew the war would end one day. Whether or not either of them would be alive at that time was a different matter. But until then, as least they could have these few midnight meetings.

* * *

_So, I'm not really sure how long this is going to be. I hope at least another couple of chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgot to mention this in the first chappy, but there are some Megs/Screamer hints too. :P

* * *

Megatron buried his face in his palm. It had been quite a long week, and to top it off his third in command had been acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. The masked mech had seemed a little on edge, and a little nervous around his leader. Megatron suspected he was hiding something, but Soundwave was loyal to the Decepticon cause, and the white mech could not fathom was his third could possibly be hiding.

Megatron's musings were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Enter," he commanded. He couldn't wait to find out what was up with Soundwave.

-

"You wished to see me, Lord Megatron?" came the computerized voice as Soundwave entered the room.

"Yes, Soundwave. Come in and have a seat," said Megatron, trying to sound intimidating, but welcoming.

The blue mech hesitated for a few kliks before sitting down. He wasn't sure how his lord would react to the – situation, that had arisen.

-

"Now Soundwave," smiled Megatron, "I and several of the other mechs have noticed that you have been acting a little off lately. I was hoping you could enlighten me as to what the problem is?"

"Megatron," said Soundwave, "there is a slight problem. I was not sure how to tell you."

"Please, don't worry Soundwave," smirked Megatron. "You are my third in command; I'm sure what ever the problem is we can work it out."

There was a long pause before the answer came.

"Ravage is with sparkling."

-

Megatron stared at the blue mech. Ravage was pregnant? He had no idea that creations _could_ conceive. This was a tricky situation.

"How did this happen?" the white mech asked. Soundwave was about to answer before his leader interrupted him. "I mean, I know _how_ it happened. Who is the father?"

Soundwave lowered his head. "Unknown."

Megatron studied his third. He didn't know much about split-sparks, but he did know that they shared a mental bond.

-

"What you mean," sighed Megatron, "is that you _know_ who the father is, but for some reason you do not wish to tell me. Which means that it is someone you do not wish me to know about, for whatever reason."

"Correct," came the answer after a short pause.

Megatron pressed his face into his palm again. This is not what he needed right now.

"You're dismissed. Take Ravage to Hook and have him give her a checkup. She's also off the battle roster."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron."

-

Megatron waited for a minute after his third left before comming his second.

"Starscream! Get your aft in here. There's a slight situation."

%*%*%*%*%

"How did this happen!?" exclaimed Starscream after Megatron had told him about Ravage.

"Starscream, surely you know where sparklings come from. Or are you too incompetent to –"

"I know where sparklings come from you old fool! I meant, who's the father?"

-

"Our enigmatic third will not enlighten us with that information. So I assume it's not someone he thinks I would improve of."

Starscream thought for a minute. "Well it can't be any of his other creations."

"And why not, my dear second?" growled Megatron.

"Think about it. Rumble and Frenzy are too wrapped up with each other to even _think_ about interfacing with anyone else."

Megatron shuddered. He had, had the unfortunate luck to walk in on the two of them once.

"And could you imagine Lazerbeak or Buzzsaw giving it a go?" continued Starscream. "I mean, maybe if they got a flying start and just kind rammed into –"

"Enough!" snarled Megatron as he reached out to wrap his hand around Starscream's neck. "I will not be able to recharge for an orn, thanks to your sick little fantasies."

-

Starscream muttered a strangled apology. Megatron released his grip and let Starscream fall to the ground.

"As much as I hate to admit this, you do pose a good point."

"I do?"

"Yes," purred Megatron and he reached down to help Starscream up. "If it was his creations, or even another Decepticon, there wouldn't be any real problem."

Starscream grinned at his leader at the other mech stroked the Seeker's wings. "So that means the father of Ravage's sparkling must be an Autobot."

"Indeed," the leader smirked. "And who better to find out the truth than you, my sneaky little Seeker."

"Me? But-"

"You will follow Soundwave and discover who this Autobot is. You will make sure to give me an answer soon, or else," he slid a hand slowly down Starscream's chest before stopping between his legs, "you may find yourself having many lonely nights to yourself."

"Ehh, but-"

"Good luck," smiled Megatron before pushing the stunned Seeker out the door. He wasn't entirely upset about this mess. In fact it was a little amusing that Ravage of all bots would get knocked up by an Autobot. After all, she was a fierce warrior and rarely let her prey get away.

"Ahh, Optimus Prime," mused Megatron to himself. "I have a feeling things are going to get quite interesting between our factions."


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream growled softly as he ducked behind another tree. He was the Decepticon Air Commander, not some second rate spy. He had been following Soundwave and his creations around for the past several orns and had come up with nothing. Not even a hint of who the father of Ravage's sparkling could be.

Starscream ducked out of sight again as Lazerbeak circled overhead. This wasn't getting him anywhere. Soundwave had the same boring routine every day, and he rarely deviated from it. Right now he was busy playing with Ravage while Frenzy and Rumble were entertaining themselves. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw were chasing each other in the air, and Primus knew where Ratbat was.

-

The Seeker quietly slipped away. He knew he wasn't going to find anything out today. Although Megatron had threatened to deny him sexual pleasure, the tyrant hadn't actually gone through with the treat, much to Starscream's delight.

_I'll try again tomorrow_, he thought as he transformed and headed back to base. _Until then, let's see what that old fool's up to tonight._

#~#~#~#~#

It was after midnight earth time when Starscream slipped out of his leader's quarters.

"Would it really kill him to let me stay the night?" he muttered to himself as he quietly walked down the hall. As he reached an intersection, he heard someone coming down the hall. Curious, he pressed himself up against the wall in the shadows.

Tonight must have been his lucky night. Soundwave was quietly sneaking down the hall, constantly looking around. He wasn't trying to sneak into his room; he was sneaking out of the base.

Starscream grinned. This was it. All he had to do was following Soundwave, in the dark, without getting caught. It wouldn't be an easy task, but the Seeker felt confident that he could pull it off. Almost silently, he followed Soundwave down the halls.

-

Soundwave was cautiously walking through a thick forest, unknowingly being trailed by Starscream. The Seeker was getting more and more curious about the whole affair. Who was Soundwave meeting at this time of night?

After what seemed like hours of walking, they reached a clearing. Soundwave paused to eject all of his creations. Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat immediately perched in a tree and snuggled in together. Rumble and Frenzy moved to sit quietly under the tree, but Starscream had a feeling they'd run off as soon as Soundwave left. Ravage laid down in the clearing, tucking her paws under her.

Once Soundwave was certain his creations were settled, he continued on. Starscream growled. Now he would have to go _around_ the clearing to avoid being seen. However, a dark movement caught his optic. Once Soundwave was out of sight, Ravage stood up and bounded off parallel to the path her master had taken.

-

Starscream was stuck. Whom should he follow? He was extremely curious about Soundwave; this whole thing was completely out of character for the third in command. At the same time, Megatron was pretty insistent that he found out who Ravage had been "associating" with.

Acting on a hunch, Starscream moved to follow Soundwave. He had a feeling that whomever the masked mech was meeting with would also be connected with Ravage.

#~#~#~#~#

Starscream peeked out from behind a cluster of trees. He felt like such a pervert, but he couldn't turn away. He had found out who Soundwave was meeting alright. Blaster was lying on his back with the Soundwave holding both of his arms over his head, quickly moving in and out of the Autobot.

It was hard to tell in the darkness, but it looked like Blaster was really enjoying himself. Though Soundwave was usually unreadable, he had his mask off and Starscream could make out a smile on the blue mech's face.

-

This was certainly surprising. Most of the Decepticons has always viewed Soundwave as having no sexual interests, yet here he was 'facing the enemy. And one of the more annoying ones at that.

_I wonder_, thought Starscream as he finally turned away. _If Soundwave and Blaster are involved, then that must mean-_

Starscream quietly slipped away, and headed back towards the direction Ravage had been headed. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed. Steeljaw was the father of Ravage's sparkling.

Now that he thought about it, it did make sense. Whenever the Autobots and Deception would clash, Ravage almost always went right for Blaster and his creations. But for some reason she never fought fiercely with them like she did the other Autobots. It was almost like friendly sparing with her.

-

Although opposite faction relationship weren't illegal, they were discouraged. There had been instances in the past where one side seduced the other side purely for information, leaving many bots with broken sparks and furious commanders.

Starscream walked a safe distance away before transforming and flying back to base. He mused over what he had witnessed and decided to keep quiet about Soundwave and Blaster for now; Megatron had only asked for information on Ravage. Besides, Soundwave could owe him one.

Personally Starscream was a bit jealous. It looked like the two mechs, as well as their creations, had a loving relationship with each other, something he craved from his leader. Oh well, Lord Megatron would be pleased with this information. At any rate, he would probably get some sort of 'reward' from his leader. He only hoped he would get to choose what it was. He already knew what he'd ask for; to be able to spend an entire recharge cycle with his leader instead of getting kicked out right after Megatron was done with him.

* * *

_Awww, Starscream's so nice, keeping quiet about Soundwave and Blaster. Hopefully I'll have the next chappy up in a few days._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favs so far! And in case you guys were wondering, yes, there is a reason Starscream is keeping quiet about Soundwave and Blaster. You'll find out later ;)

* * *

Megatron glared at his second in command, who was just sitting there, grinning.

"I take it you have good news for me, Starscream?"

"Of course, Mighty Megatron. I only function to serve you."

"I somehow doubt that. What is it you have to tell me?"

Starscream smiled. "I found out who the father of Ravage's sparkling is."

-

A moment of silence filled the room.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Nope," smiled the second in command. "I think I deserve a little reward for my effor-"

A black hand quickly wrapped around Starscream's neck. "I think you should tell me now."

"Okay, okay. It's Steeljaw," Starscream choked out.

Megatron released Starscream, letting the Seeker drop to the floor.

-

"Ah, I suppose that does make sense. They are both split-spark creations, and both feline at that. I'm surprise that I didn't notice it sooner."

Starscream pulled himself to a standing position. "And what do you plan to do about this, Leader?"

"What's done it done, I suppose," the white mech mused. "I certainly cannot ask Soundwave to have Ravage terminated her pregnancy. Although," he grinned slyly," I think I shall have a bit of fun with Optimus Prime first."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Sir," said Prowl to the large mech standing behind him, "Megatron is hailing you; says he needs to discuss something of importance."

"Thank you Prowl," replied the Autobot leader. "You may patch him through."

"Are you sure? This may be another trick of his."

"Let's see what Megatron wants first before jumping to conclusions."

The black and white mech sighed and typed in the command. The screen flashed and a few kliks later Megatron's face appeared.

-

"Good afternoon, Optimus Prime. How are things at the Autobot base?"

"Spare me the pleasantries Megatron. What do you want?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Prime. You see, we seem to have a bit of a – 'situation', between our factions. I only hope that we can both come to an acceptable arrangement."

"What in the world are you babbling about?" demanded Prime, clearly not amused.

"Why Prime, I'm hurt that you aren't taking this more seriously. It has come to my attention that one of your soldiers has impregnated one of my soldiers."

-

"What?!" came the shocked responses of Optimus and Prowl. Megatron nodded. "It is true. If you like, I can get the medical report from Hook for you."

"That won't be necessary," Optimus finally said. "And what do you propose we do about this situation?"

"Aren't you going to apologize, Prime? After all, I am temporarily down one soldier."

"Apologize?" exclaimed Prowl. "Why the slag should we apologize?"

"Easy Prowl," said Optimus. "Alright Megatron, though I hate to admit it you do pose a good point. On behalf of the Autobots I apologize for the situation at hand."

-

"Excellent Prime. Now, back to this situation; I would like to discuss visitation rights."

"Visitation rights?" echoed Optimus.

"Of course. Do you really think I'd deny a fem the right to see the father of her sparkling?"

"Her?"asked Prime. "Megatron, we're not fools. There are no females in your army."

"Then you have a lousy tactician," Megatron sneered as he looked at Prowl.

"Hmph. Information gathering is not my job," growled Prowl. "I believe that is Jazz's department." The tactician commed the saboteur, who waltzed in kliks later.

-

"Woah!" exclaimed Jazz as he saw Megatron on screen, "Ah didn't know we were havin' a party. Kinda a strange guest list."

"Jazz," said Prowl, getting right to the point, "are they any female Decepticons in Megatron's army?

"Females? Nah. Well, 'cept for Ravage of course."

"Ravage?" Optimus turned back to the screen. "You're telling us that _Ravage_ is pregnant?"

"Ravage is pregnant?!" exclaimed Jazz.

"That's what Megatron's claiming," replied Prowl.

-

"Prime, I have things to do. I was hoping to talk to the father about his visitation rights. That is, of course, if he wants to be involved."

"If this is some kind of trick-"

"There is no trick here, Prime. I simply wish to speak with Blaster."

"Blaster's da father?!" exclaimed Jazz while Optimus and Prowl wore similar expressions of shock on their faces.

"No you incompetent idiots! Steeljaw is."

"Oh, ah guess dat makes a lot more sense," laughed Jazz sheepishly.

-

Megatron dropped his face into his palm. He had intended on messing with Prime, but the stupidity of his subordinates was unexpected.

"Just get Blaster," he sighed.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"So you're saying that my Steeljaw somehow got Ravage pregnant?" Blaster asked Megatron.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I would have hoped you would have better control over your creations."

"I don't know where my creations are every klik of the day," Blaster said, desperately hoping Megatron would buy his lie. His and Soundwave's relationship would be in danger if Megatron put two and two together.

"You split-sparks are supposed to have a mental bond with your creations," the Decepticon argued. "However," he continued upon seeing Blaster's panicked face, "I supposed since you're still young your bonds haven't fully formed yet."

-

"Yeah, that's it," replied Blaster. He had a feeling Megatron didn't believe any of what he had just said, but for some reason the older mech was letting it go.

"At any rate, we would like you come by our base today so we can discuss the situation."

"Err, well I guess-"

"Blaster!" exclaimed Prowl. "You can't just go over there unescorted. For all we know this could be a trap."

"I assure you, there are no traps or tricks. Soundwave and Hook can both confirm it."

"I think I'll be fine," assured Blaster. He knew that even if Megatron did have something evil planned, Soundwave wouldn't let anything happen to him. He hoped.

-

"Excellent," replied Megatron before the other Autobots had a chance to interrupt. "Once you reach the border Skywarp will escort you. Feel free to bring along your other creations if you'd like. Soundwave's brats can entertain them while you two talk 'business'. Megatron out."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"That was your idea of messing with Prime?" sneered Starscream.

"Patience Starscream," replied Megatron as he caressed the Seeker's wings. "There are still more opportunities to mess with Prime. Could you imagine what havoc Ravage's sparkling will unleash when the Autobots sparkling sit it?"

"I don't think that counts as 'messing with Prime'", replied Starscream as he arched his back. "I think you're losing your touch."

"Oh, we shall see little Seeker," Megatron purred.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry about the delay, but lookie! I got this chapter up in time for Valentine's Day.

* * *

_How did this happen?_ Blaster asked Steeljaw over their bond. The pair was sitting in one of the Decepticon conference rooms, waiting for their hosts to arrive.

_I would think you knew where sparklings come from by now,_ replied Steeljaw dryly.

_I mean, didn't she have any protection programs running? That's usually a fem's first thought when-_

_How should I know? _growled the lion bot. Luckily, at that moment the door slid open and in walked Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave, with Ravage closely following behind.

-

The four Decepticons each took a seat around the table while Blaster waited quietly. Although the Autobots hadn't been crazy about letting him go into the enemy's base alone, it was the only way Steeljaw would get to see Ravage. Besides, Blaster knew that Soundwave wouldn't let anything happen to him. At least, he hoped he wouldn't.

"Welcome Blaster," said Megatron a little too happily once everyone was settled. "I'm sure this – situation, comes as a surprise to all of us. However, we are not unreasonable and we would love for you and Steeljaw to be quite involved with Ravage's pregnancy."

_Why is he smiling like that? _Blaster nervously asked Steeljaw. _It's really freaking me out._

_No idea, but I don't sense any true hostility. I hate to say it, but he seems almost sincere about his offer. As creepy as it is._

"Well," Blaster replied, "we would really love to be involved. I mean, as long as we're not intruding, or anything."

"Nooo, not at all," drooled Megatron. "You'll be welcomed here as often as you like. There are, of course, some restrictions."

-

"Such as?"

"I do request that you keep your visits at reasonable hours. There will be no exchanging of military information between our factions. Also, as long as you are in our base, Soundwave will be in charge of you both. Lastly, if you feel the need, you're more than welcome to take a punch or two at Starscream."

"Hey! We never agreed to-"

"Are those conditions acceptable to you, Blaster?"

"They sound fine," the Autobot replied. Steeljaw was snickering as Starscream's outrage.

"Very well." The Decepticon leader stood up and motioned for Starscream to do likewise. "We'll leave the four of you to discuss the details." Both officers walked out, leaving the two split-sparks and their creations.

-

There was a moment of silence before Soundwave and Ravage stood up. "Come," command Soundwave they turned to leave.

"Where are we going?" asked Blaster curiously as he and Steeljaw stood up as well.

"My quarters. We will have more privacy there."

Blaster and Steeljaw exchanged a quick glance before getting up to follow their mates.

After a quick trip down a few twisting halls, Soundwave paused in front of a door and tapped in his code. The four of them entered the room with Ravage and Steeljaw both leaping onto Soundwave's berth. He and Blaster both seated themselves in chairs.

-

Soundwave flipped up his visor and took off his mask; he rarely had the opportunity to relax like this. After flashing a small smile at Blaster, the telepath proceeded to explain the situation.

"Megatron has been most gracious in allowing you to be able to visit. Suggestion: Do not ruin it."

"Don't worry, we won't," assured Blaster. Soundwave continued.

"Starscream has become aware of our relationship. He has not told Megatron."

"What? How did he find out?" asked Blaster, shocked that not only had Starscream found out, but that he not told his leader.

"Mostly likely through spying. He has not revealed this to Megatron because if he does, there is something I will reveal to Megatron as well. It is in both of our interested to remain silent."

-

"Okay," replied the Autobot, not entirely understanding what his mate was talking about. "So, about Ravage. Didn't she have any protection programs running?"

"Negative. Some Deception medics do not consider creations to be – equal, to the rest of us. They feel there is no need to invest time or resources on them. Ravage has not had protection program upgrades in three vorns."

"Oh. Well I wish we had known that sooner," replied Blaster as he shot Steeljaw a look.

_Don't look at me. She never said a word to me about it._

Ravage whined and cuddled up against her mate.

-

"I will have her programming updated as soon as her sparkling is born," said Soundwave. "However, there is an issue regarding the sparkling."

"What's that?"

"Megatron assumes the sparkling will be a Decepticon. That is why he is making sure Ravage is happy and involving you two. If you grow attached to the sparkling, then Megatron feels you will not want to engage it, or Ravage, in battle, thereby gaining him a slight advantage over the Autobots."

Steeljaw jerked his head up while Blaster stared at Soundwave in disbelief. "That's why he's been so nice about all of this? Just to gain an advantage in a few hundred years?!?"

"Megatron plans for the future. That is how he has retained his position for so long."

"And you're okay with all of this?"

"Unsure," replied Soundwave after a few seconds. "Megatron's rule is absolute. However, Ravage wants the sparkling to decide for itself. I am uncertain about what to do."

-

Blaster placed his hand over Soundwave's. The blue mech smiled at his mate and nodded to the two catbots. Ravage and Steeljaw both hopped off the berth and trotted out the door.

"Hey, where are you guys-" Blaster was cut off as Soundwave swiftly left his chair to stand over Blaster.

"They desired a little more privacy. I was hoping you would feel the same way."

"Ehh, what about Megatron? Is it okay to do this?"

"I am in charge of you, and you are allowed to remain here as long as you wish. We will not be disturbed," Soundwave whispered into Blaster's audio, causing the Autobot to shiver.

Blaster smiled. "Fine by me," he replied as he pulled his mate down for a kiss.

* * *

Hehe, mini cliffhanger. There will be some action in the next chappy =) Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Soooooo sorry, for the long hiatus. I've spent the past 2 weeks working overtime and being sick. Plus silly me started another fanfic (you should go read it). Now onward to Chapter 6!

* * *

Blaster found himself pushed back on Soundwave's berth, the Decepticon's hands running all over his body. Blaster smiled as returned the gentle touches, glad to finally be able to take his time and not rush.

Soundwave continued to touch his mate all over, enjoying the quiet sounds the Autobot was making. He gently nipped at the sensitive wires in Blasters neck, earning him a soft mew and some wiggling.

The Deception gently kissed his mate as he trailed his hand lower. Blaster eagerly kissed back as he felt the pleasure begin to build. Soundwave gave a rare smile as he continued to run his hand lower before stopping between Blaster's legs.

-

The Autobot smiled as his lover began to gently rub at his interface panel. He spread his legs to give Soundwave more room, which the Decepticon gladly took advantage of. Soundwave nestled himself in between his mate's legs and gently planted kissed all along Blaster, where ever he could reach.

Blaster sighed happily as he reached up to pet Soundwave's head. Soundwave leaned into the touch and made a quiet contented moan. He let Blaster stroke his head for a little bit longer before returning his attention to his mate.

-

Blaster felt his cooling fans start to kick in and knew he couldn't last much longer. Soundwave was able to pick up on some of his mate's thought and decided it was time to finish this.

He snaked his hand back between Blaster's legs and gently eased his interface port open, which Blaster happily complied with. The Decepticon ran a finger around Blaster's port, earning him a shudder. Soundwave gently pushed his finger inside Blaster's moist hole, moving in and out for several seconds.

Blaster wiggled his hips, trying to urge his mate to stop playing around. Soundwave chuckled softly.

_Impatient?_ Soundwave asked Blaster using his telepathic powers.

"You have no idea," Blaster grinned back.

-

Soundwave was getting impatient himself and decided it was time to proceed. He retracted his lower paneling to reveal his eager cord. Blaster grinned at the sight of his lover, all aroused just for him.

Once Soundwave was satisfied that his lover was ready, he positioned himself at his lover's opening and gently pushed his cable in. The Autobot relaxed at the familiar sensation and spread his legs wider so Soundwave could nestle himself there comfortably.

The telepath began to move in and out in a steady rhythm, watching his lover's face slowly start to reveal the pleasure he was feeling. Blaster was enjoying himself. It felt so nice to be able to interface on an actual berth instead of on the ground or pressed up against a rock or tree.

-

Soundwave sensed some of his mate's thought and sent back a ping of agreement. This did beat the forest. He snapped his thoughts back to Blaster and picked up the pace. Blaster wrapped his legs around Soundwave's hips, pulling him in deeper. The Autobot mewed as Soundwave thrust deeper.

Both mechs felt their overload fast approaching. Blaster clung on to Soundwave as waves of pleasure surged though out his circuits. Soundwave made sure his lover overloaded first then let himself succumb to the pleasure. Both bots rode it out clutching on to each other.

Soundwave gently collapsed onto of Blaster, both bots enjoying the end of their overload. After a few kliks, Soundwave gently slide out of the Autobot and grabbed a rag to clean them both up. After he finished, the telepath cuddled up next to his mate.

-

After several minutes, Blaster turned to snuggle into Soundwave's chest. "What are we going to do about Ravage's sparkling? I'd hate to see it forced to become a Decepticon. Nothing against you, but I think it should make its own choice."

"Agreed. Megatron: hard to persuade. But possible."

"'Kay," muttered Blaster sleepily. They'd worry about it later. Right now he was able to be with his mate without worrying about anything.

* * *

Sorry about the short chappy. I'll try to make the next one a little longer.


	7. Chapter 7

For those of you still reading this, wow! Normally I don't like to offer excuses for taking so long, but the truth is I had major writers block with this story, and I decided to take a break. So of course I got caught up in some other stuff and kind of forgot about this story. I know, I know, and I feel really horrible about it. I'm really going to try to get the rest of the chapters up in a timely manner. So thanks again for sticking with me!

* * *

The next few earth months progress in the same manner. Megatron would somewhat begrudgingly let Blaster bring Steeljaw to the base so that he and Ravage could spend time together. Not that Blaster was complaining, since that meant he got to be alone with Soundwave. Still, he couldn't help but think Megatron was plotting something.

Today was the day that they would find out the gender of Ravage's sparkling. That was assuming she was only having one. There was very little documentation about Creation pregnancies, so it was entirely possible that Ravage could have a whole litter. Blaster didn't know about everyone else, but personally he was hoping for just one sparkling. It would (hopefully) make this situation easier to deal with.

Steeljaw and Ravage were currently curled up in Blasters lap, as best they could. They were waiting in Soundwave's quarters for the Decepticon to get back from what passed as medbay in the Nemesis. Hook was finalizing the results from Ravage's tests and Soundwave wanted himself and Blaster to be the first to know.

!*!*!*!*!*!

_What are you hoping for?,_ Blaster asked Steeljaw over their bond and he gently scratched his creation's head.

_I don't really care,_ came the reply, with a slight hint of a purr, _as long as Megatron leaves it alone._

_We both know that's not likely to happen,_ Blaster replied.

Steeljaw gave a small shrug and reached over to lick his mate's ear. Blaster supposed they would just figure out what to do when the time came. Megatron was being oddly nice by agreeing to this arrangement, but Megatron was only nice when he had something to gain. They'd have to tread carefully.

!*!*!*!*!*!

The little group only had to wait a couple more breems before Soundwave returned. The Decepticon sat down next to his mate and handed him a data pad. Silently, Blaster turned on the data pad and all four of them read the contents. The Autobot let out a sigh of relief. Ravage was going to have only 1 sparkling. And by the looks of things it was going to be a fem.

Ravage snorted. _I could have told you that, but you mechs never listen._

"We just wanted to be sure," replied Blaster, reaching over to pet the black panther. Steeljaw seemed to be smiling, though it was hard to tell with the feline Cybertronians. Blaster knew that Soundwave was estatic; he had learned to read his mate's body language long ago.

!*!*!*!*!*!

"So, do you think Megatron's going to be happy about this," asked Blaster.

"Unknown," came the reply. "Megatron: hard to read."

_Who cares?_ interrupted Steeljaw. _We can always leave if we need to._

Leaving had never crossed Blaster's processors. He supposed they could if the situation became dangerous. But where would they go? Megatron would surely hunt them down, and he wasn't sure if the Autobots would be willing to give sanctuary to Soundwave and his creations.

No one else really seemed concerned at the moment. Megatron had been accommodating so far, but how long would it last?

!*!*!*!*!

After Blaster and Steeljaw had left the Nemesis, Soundwave went to make his report to Megatron. The Decepticon leader started thoughtfully at the data pad. Soundwave started shifting nervously; Megatron would have wanted Ravage to have a mech, since they tended to be fiercer then fems. The tyrant wasn't frowning, so maybe that was a good thing. Finally, Megatron looked up.

"Congratulations to you and Ravage, Soundwave."

"Lord Megatron?"

"That is all," replied the white mech, waving Soundwave again. The Deception Third bowed and left the room, quite confused.

"That's it?" came the snarky reply from the Seeker standing in the shadows. "Just, 'congratulations'? I would have thought you would have made a much bigger deal than that. After all, this _is_ the first Decepticon to be born in quite a while."

"You will never be leader, Starscream, because you lack several things, including tact and vision. True, I didn't get the warrior I was hoping for, but fems have their uses."

"I still don't understand why you need to force this sparkling into some sick plan of yours, which probably won't work anyway. It should be free to choose if it wants to serve you or not"

Megatron turned around in his chair to glare at his Second.

"Since when do you care about the rights of sparkling?"

"Since three months ago," snarled the Seeker as he quickly stomped out of the room.

Megatron sighed and turned back to his work. He would never understand Starscream. And what was so special about three months ago? Ravage had begun carrying for almost 6 Earth months, so it couldn't have been. Come to think of it, Starscream had been acting a bit strange for a while. He was certainly taking double his Energon rations, and he hadn't provoked the warlord into physical violence.

_Seekers! They'll be the death of me. _

Still, he should probably figure out what Starscream was up to. And he knew a certain black Seeker who couldn't keep his mouth shut.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Glad some people are still reading. Thanks so much for sticking with me! Got this chapter up much quicker than the last one ;)

* * *

_I think Megatron suspects something,_ said Steeljaw over his and Blaster's bond. The pair was running a routine parameter check a few weeks after Ravage's test results has come back.

_Why would you say that?_ asked Blaster as he made some notes on his datapad.

The lionbot let out a quite growl. _Cat's intuition. It's something about the way he looks at you and Soundwave, like he's putting two and two together. I swear the last time we were there he smiled like he knew something. Megatron's not stupid, and you and Soundwave aren't exactly acting like there's nothing going on. When Megatron suggested this whole arrangement, the two of you had no problem spending time alone. Any other Autobot and Decepticon would have shot each other the first day if they were in this situation. And I'm pretty sure he knows the four of us split up._

Blaster was silent for a few minutes while he and Steeljaw continued their sweep. What his creation said did make sense. He and Soundwave hadn't exactly hid their excitement at the prospect at being alone. Vorns of being apart had put a strain on their relationship, and the past several months had be amazing. Blaster hadn't even given a thought to Megatron finding out.

_So what you do think we should do?_

Steeljaw yawned. _Be less obvious?_

Blaster sighed. He'd have to talk to Soundwave about this. He somehow doubted that Megatron had suddenly had a change of spark and actually cared about Ravage and her sparkling. He probably just saw another solider for his army.

Blaster was interrupted from his musings by Steeljaw nudging his leg.

_It's all clear, so I think we're done._

Blaster nodded and the two of them started back from the Ark. If Megatron already suspected something, would it even be worth it to try to hide?

* * *

Blaster whimpered as Soundwave left a trail of kisses down his neck. The Decepticon's hands were busy exploring Blaster's frame, leaving no part untouched. Blaster had needed to tell Soundwave something, but he could not remember what it was. All thoughts had left his processor when the other mech had slammed him up against the wall and started molesting him.

The Autobot relaxed and let his lover touch him, enjoying the contact. Soundwave went slowly, teasing the other mech and drawing whines and whimpers out of him. Blaster gasped when his lover reach between his legs to rub at the sensitive paneling there. The other mech nibbled at Blaster's neck cable while gently coaxing his paneling to open. Blaster happily complied, exposing his port.

Soundwave wasted no time sliding his fingers into Blaster's wet port, slowly teasing his lover. The Autobot growled impatiently, trying to thrust Soundwave's fingers deeper. The other mech chuckled and continued his slow, torturous assult on Blaster, slowly dipping his fingers in and out, drawing long moans from his lover.

"Waaaave," groaned Blaster and his grip tightened on the blue mech. Soundwave smiled and withdrew his fingers. Blaster let out a disappointed groan. However, a few second later he let out a surprised gasp when he felt Soundwave's cable swiftly enter him. Soundwave pushed Blaster farther up against the wall, allowing the Autobot to wrap his legs around his lover.

Soundwave didn't waste any time and began to thrust into Blaster, setting a steady pace. Blaster whimpered and moaned, letting the intense sensations flow through his processors. He felt the pressure growing and knew it wouldn't be long. Soundwave sensed this too and thrust harder, sending waves of pleasure coursing through both mechs. Overload hit them both at the same time with the two lovers desperately holding on to one another.

Both mechs remained locked together, quickly breathing air through their intakes. After Soundwave had composed himself, he gently slid out of his lover, both of them sliding down to the floor.

Being the Deception Third in Command had it perks, which included private washracks, which the two mechs quickly made good use of. After they dried off, the two lovers settled down on Soundwave's berth. They enjoyed the comfortable silence for a while before Blaster relayed Steeljaw's suspicions.

"So he thinks that while Megatron might already know, we should try to be less obvious about it."

"Observation: Megatron will notice if we deviate from our previous interactions."

Soundwave did have a point. It was be obvious if they suddenly changed the way they acted around each other.

"So we just act like we have been and hope he doesn't say anything?"

"Affirmative."

Blaster snuggled closer to his mate. "I guess that's all we can do for now."

* * *

Steeljaw gently nuzzled Ravage as his mate curled up next to him.

_Have you thought of a name for her yet?_

Ravage purred quietly.

_Not yet, but one will come._

The two cat bots were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the peace and quiet. It was nice to be together without worrying about the stupid war.

_How long do you think this will last? I can't believe that Megatron is really this nice._

Ravage sighed unhappily.

_You know he's only doing this to keep me happy. He just wants my sparkling for the war. I – I think he wants me to make more._

_We could always leave,_ pointed out Steeljaw and he gently licked his mate's cheek.

_I can't leave Soundwave, _came the sad reply. _Besides, where will we go?_

Steeljaw had no answer for her.

_Don't worry, _she replied. _We'll figure it out together._


End file.
